Better
by FemShep Loves Tali
Summary: Roxas is all alone, worrying about a certain someone. One shot, Akuroku. I suck at summaries.


First post on this account, although it is a revised version of a story from my old account. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Roxas is, in a word, upset.<p>

He is officially spending the week ahead alone, as his mom has gone out of town on "important business," meaning of course visiting with old friends.

"Just travel amongst your friends for the week, honey," Roxas' mom tells him, just before she leaves. She forgets that his friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette are all out of town as well; on a trip he had been invited on but declined when his mother said no. The main reason of Roxas' troubles is that his mother had said no because she wanted to spend "quality family time" with her only son, and now she isn't even there with him.

Roxas is sitting up as high as the tree in his front yard allows for, listening as the man in the house behind him attempts to teach his daughter obedience in vain, and the bugs whine in the tall grass of his neighbor to the left. The kids of his own age on his block ride bikes in the never busy streets, disregarding all stop signs and yield warnings. He isn't going to join them. They don't notice him in his tree, and continue down the street until out of sight.

Roxas doesn't like them; besides, they don't want any more to accompany them.

He sighs and leans back against a thick branch. _The sky looks overcast; it will probably rain later, _He notes absent mindedly as he picks at the leaves off the tree. If they could see him through the thick tangle of twigs and leaves, the passing bystanders of Twilight Town would have to think he looks in angst. Roxas is thought to be "emo," but he's not; he just doesn't feel like putting forth the effort to smile. Except around _him_… then he just doesn't feel like trying to frown.

Thinking about _him, _Roxas gets further upset. He hasn't seen _him_ in multiple days; it is making him nervous. What has happened to make _him_ stay away for so long?

If only Roxas knows where _he_ is, he would just go to _his_ house for the week.

_Stop avoiding thinking his name, _Roxas thinks. _It's not like it'll be painful to string the four letters together…_

_Axel._

_See, not so bad… _Roxas tries to convince himself of this, but cannot. This is mostly due to the spasms of worry being induced at the moment. (Of course the spasms are on the inside; he is "emo," remember?)

_Something must've happened to him, even when he's grounded he always finds a way to tell me about it._

A dog sniffs Roxas' tree, shaking it and Roxas nearly falls. He throws a small twig at the huge Great Dane, and it runs off, dragging its owner.

Roxas is about to get down and thinks about calling Axel's house _again_, when someone inserts ear buds into his ears.

_When you're gone,_

_All the words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day,_

_And make it okay,_

_I miss you._

Roxas turns swiftly when he hears the music and finds bright green eyes staring back into his. _How did he get up here without me noticing?_

"Hey Roxy," Axel says and pulls his "friend" into a hug, and he rests his back against a tree. "I've missed you."

"I didn't know you like Avril Lavigne," Roxas whispers as he lays his head against Axel's chest. "Although, I applaud your ability to find songs for every occasion." He nuzzles he cheek into Axel's shirt, and Axel leans down to kiss the top of his head. "Friends" indeed.

"ITunes loves me," He chuckles into Roxas' hair, warming it. "I'm sorry I've been gone. My mom… She literally locked me up."

Roxas sits up, instantly alert. "What do you mean? How could it get worse than last time?" He says, as he remembers the last time Axel was grounded: bars on his windows, someone guarding the door to his room at all times and escorting him throughout the house.

"This time she put me in the bomb shelter and latched the door. I was so _bored_!" He sighs, and looks exasperated. Roxas looks at him, shocked. "Well, I mean, I had food, and like a deck of cards that I hid in my cloak pocket, and of course bathroom privileges, but still…" He spreads his hands, "Torture."

"Oh, good. You need the food, defiantly." He glances at his "friend's" slightly unhealthy looking waist pointedly.

"I'm really muscular, you just can't tell through shirts!" Axel exclaims and lifts his shirt allowing Roxas a view of his supposed muscles.

"I think I can see you bones Axel," Roxas' tone is matter of fact, but his face burns red, and he pulls down Axel's shirt before planting a kiss on his stomach. "Any way, my mom's gone for the week, so-"

Before Roxas finishes, Axel says, "Of course we'll spend every waking and not-so-waking moment of the next seven days together Roxy!" and kisses him softly on his forehead. He spreads out precariously on the branch and pulls Roxas onto him, placing his head on his chest and lightly rests his arms around the younger boy's shoulders. _Only younger by two years, _He scoffs to himself as Roxas sighs contently. Axel being held back a year, and Roxas pushed up one; they therefore are in the same grade, though now it's summer and that no longer matters.

They are laying there, up as far as possible in a tall tree, as lightening strikes in the distance. Neither wants to move, although they are aware that they either move or risk being struck by lightning, so both Roxas and Axel are climbing back down and scurrying to Roxas' house, holding hands all the way there. Under the awning they laugh and share a quick kiss, and finally run in through the sliding door when the wind makes the rain angle towards their bodies. Axel flicks on the lights, and the house is illuminated. Although it's summer, Roxas decides to make hot chocolate for them, and proceeds to do so.

Roxas lies nearly on top of Axel on the couch and sips cocoa. Axel lovingly runs a hand through Roxas' hair and leans down to whisper, "I love you," and Roxas repeats after him, only adding a "too" to the end of his statement. Then, knowing they both are telling the truth, they settle in for the night and Axel turns of all the lights.

Roxas is no longer, in any way, upset whilst he lies with his "friend"- his _boyfriend_ in his pajamas.

Because Axel makes everything better.


End file.
